


After the Descent

by Niebelungen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niebelungen/pseuds/Niebelungen
Summary: About the abandonment of righteousness. Sam's life after Dean is cast down to hell.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester





	After the Descent

After the Descent

Sam is a man on a mission, resurrect Dean Winchester. He chases any lead, however slender. He tracks down tons of demons and any creature known to be able to resurrect the dead. He chases tricksters and witches. He researched spells and anything else that seemed like it would help. Sam was also looking for a hint, even a whisper of Lilith. Sam is cold and distant, even with Bobby. He speaks to Bobby only for leads and goes silent for anything else. Bobby finds this Sam to be radically different and yet vaguely familiar. Sam had told Bobby about the whole Dean’s dead courtesy of the trickster and the day after. Bobby wondered if this was how Sam behaved then. 

The Sam that Bobby knew, the one before Dean’s death, was intelligent and caring, the one after was like a killer robot. He didn’t even seem to be alive, he was just a machine with a task. The level of the brain where the instincts and the drives and the level where the emotions were, just shut down, because that was where the pain was. Sam had no appetites, he barely ate, he barely slept, he just existed.

Those first days Sam prayed almost constantly, after the first week, Sam stopped praying. There was no point praying to a god that would take his brother from him. Bobby had tried to get Sam to cremate Dean, but that wasn’t happening. It would mean that Dean was really dead. Plus a lot of resurrection spells required a body. 

Sam began hunting again, mostly because he might find some lead about Lilith or better yet, how to get Dean back. He was heading to Iowa, there were reports of crop failures and some kind of disease affecting cattle. He needed more information, because there were many forms of evil that affected the land and the animals. Sam needed more than just signs. There had also been a number of deaths, there was nothing unusual about the deaths in and of themselves. What was odd were the number of people seemingly dying before their time.

Sam checked in with the police, but they didn’t even seem to think there was a case. The deaths were put down to accidents or natural causes. Sam went to talk to the families in the guise of a grief counselor connected with the hospital. The first person he talked to was a Brenda Williams, age 34. She had brown hair in a page boy haircut and light brown eyes. Sam estimated her height to be about 5’8” and her weight to be around 150lbs. 

Under normal circumstances Brenda struck Sam as someone who would be a nice personable woman. As things stood, she was a broken soul wearing a very fragile mask. Normally, Sam would sympathize with what she was going through. She had lost her husband, Paul, he had been 5’10 and 160lbs. “It was food contamination. Some chemicals had gotten into the chicken, it’s been recalled.”  
“Why didn’t you get sick?”  
Brenda’s mouth slips into a tragic smile as tears start to fill her eyes. “I didn’t eat any, I just had a salad.” The tears are really flowing now, “I’m sorry.” Brenda says as she dabs at her eyes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sam wishes that he were able to cry, he wishes that he were able to feel anything. Sometimes, when he drinks he can almost feel. “Did your husband have any enemies?”  
“I don’t understand the question. They’ve already gotten the people responsible and I was told it was a case of negligence.”  
“That’s true, but I’m just following every avenue.”  
“Well, he was having some problems with one of his coworkers, Gerald Weston, but it wasn’t the type of thing that would result in murder.”  
Sam shook his head, he hadn’t gotten much from this woman and the entire thing was probably just some wild goose chase. He thanked Brenda and left. 

Going as a grief counselor may have been a mistake, Sam couldn’t offer any empathy, just bluntly asking what he wanted to know. Fortunately, Brenda was in such a bad state that she barely seemed to notice that Sam wasn’t acting like a grief counselor. 

After talking to the bereaved, Sam searched the houses. He found hex bags, so he knew what, but he still didn’t know who or why. There didn’t seem to be any connection between the victims. He also couldn’t find any common enemies. Sam researched the victims, nothing; he questioned the relatives, nothing; he followed up with witnesses, still nothing. That left videos, hours and hours of any video footage Sam could get ahold of, finally, something. There was a corpulent man, probably in his mid-fifties, he had been at every scene. Sam canvassed the areas again, this time with a picture. Finally, someone recognized the man in the picture. 

He was one Harold Turnover, solid middle class, steady job, wife and grown kids. Sam still couldn’t find any connection between him and the vics. There also didn’t seem to be anything that shouted deranged serial killer about this man. Sam found the house and waited until he saw Harold. He tailed Harold until he could get at him without drawing attention. Sam acted fast and efficiently, he had to be sure that this was the right person. He had the man bound to a chair, “Why’d you do it?”

“Do what, I didn’t do anything?”  
Sam describes the hex bags, describes the murders. ”I have footage of you.”  
Harold caves, “The first person I killed because he cut me off in traffic. The second and third were women who were rude to me. Some of the others I killed just because.”  
Sam was dumbfounded, “You killed people for no reason?”  
“I killed people who deserved it. I killed people because I could.” Harold had the temerity to look indignant.

Sam interrogated the man further, this man barely deserved the title of witch. The guy had just happened upon a spell that allowed him to kill. He had no great tomes of knowledge, certainly nothing that would bring Dean back. Sam killed the man and left, what a waste of time.

Begin month 2

Ten years, ten miserable years, it took for Ruby to make it back from hell. Her first course of action was to see Sam. Except when she saw him she had second thoughts. Yes she was a demon on a mission, but that mission was not getting killed by Sam. She chose an open place and approached Sam from a distance.

“Sam, it’s me, Ruby.”  
Sam’s eyes were stone and beneath the stone ran death. “Can you save my brother?”  
“No, but I can help you defeat Lilith.”  
“If you can’t save my brother, then I have no use for you.” Sam’s voice seemed to emanate from the coldest reaches of Hell.  
Ruby shivered, despite herself, “If you get Lilith, you might be able to save Dean.”

Sam looked up at that. He had tried so many things already. Maybe this was the way to go. Sam didn’t cry, he didn’t cry because his grief was beyond tears. The human part of him, the part that could feel, had died with Dean. “How do we do this?”

“Focus, practice, exercise, and blood.” Ruby risked shrinking the distance between herself and Sam with each word. 

Sam knew Dean hated Ruby, he knew that Dean would disapprove of all of this. But Dean had left Sam, Dean had traded his very soul for Sam. Dean wasn’t here, so Sam was going to do whatever the hell he wanted. Even if that meant Hell. 

They spent hours training, Ruby and Sam. That part was natural for Sam, he’d spent his entire life training. This was just a different type of training. The demon blood was another matter. Sam knew how people would view it if it ever came to light. He knew how Dean would react. Sam was determined that he would see that reaction one day. The first demon blood that Sam drank was Ruby’s. Sam didn’t think he was capable of feeling happiness nor pleasure, but at least he could feel numb. The blood slid through his lips and down his gullet. It’s as if the blood was finding all of the Dean shaped holes within Sam and was filling them in. Ruby could give no more blood, but Sam still hungered for more. He took what more Ruby could give, even if it wasn’t blood.

Begin month 3

Sam had been working cases, lots of them, especially demon cases. He was a better hunter than he’s ever been. He was able to pull the demons out of the bodies and send them back to Hell, but it gave him the mother of a headache. It was so easy, because he was stronger than them. They couldn’t touch him, but he could halt their movements, he could fling them across a room without touching them. Sam was the one who held all the power now. The only drawback was that he had started needing more blood. He had drank from Ruby, but he was still not sated. When she could provide no more blood, he fucked her. He had to do something to mitigate the hunger.

Anyway, there had been signs of demons in this city, but he hadn’t yet had any luck finding them. Sam was walking down the street past the skyscrapers, when a screaming person fell in front of him. Sam’s first thought was that if he’d been going a little faster, that person would’ve hit him. Another person falls screaming landing on the splatter that was the first person. Sam’s second thought is that it’s raining people. Raining men? Then another person falls, Sam looks up. One jumper is one thing, but you don’t usually get an entire group. Plus, those higher windows are not easy to break. More people are being thrown out the window. Sam runs into the building. 

He manages to capture 3 demons, but he can tell that there were a lot more that escaped. The place reeked of sulfur. He doesn’t have much time before the cops will show up. He disposes of two of the demons and takes the third one out the back. Sam drives to an abandoned warehouse where he sets the demon up in a trap to be interrogated. Ruby’s not around at the moment, he always wonders what she’s up to when she’s not there. He remembers that at first he struggled to use his powers, but it comes easy now. All he has to do is think of Lilith and how she took Dean. 

Sam focuses, he focuses all of his power on crushing the demonic soul that is inhabiting the body in front of him. The demon shrieks out in pain. Sam lessens the pressure and asks, “What’s going on here? Why were you flinging people out the window?”  
The demon cackles and says, “Go to Hell. You can visit your brother there and the rest of your family. They’re all waiting there for you.”  
Sam increases the pressure again, causing the demon to shriek even more. “Why were there so many demons in that building? Why were you throwing people out of the window?” He lessons the pressure again, just enough so that the demon can talk.

“Fuck you! Fuck you! I’m going to go back to Hell and fuck your brother!”  
Sam focuses and crushes the demons soul, twisting it further than it already has been. “Answer my question!” Sam releases the pressure just enough for the demon to talk.  
“If I answer your question, will you let me go?”  
Sam’s answer is more pressure on the demon, “I won’t let you go, but I will let you die.”  
The demon, unable to withstand the pain any longer, caves, “It was a negotiation. Lilith’s emissaries were negotiating with Wormwood’s tribe of demons. We weren’t seeing eye to eye, so we threw Lilith’s people out the window.”  
“Why, it won’t kill them.”  
“It was just the heat of the moment. We lost our temper.”

Sam interrogated the demon further. He got the names of the delegates, but the demon didn’t have any other useful knowledge. By the end of the interrogation Sam was drained and Ruby wasn’t answering. He needed another hit, he looked at the demon in front of him. Then he sliced the demon’s throat and drank from him. Sam drained as much of the blood as he could from the demon. This is what he needed, not the dribs and drabs from Ruby, but gallons. He chased the blood, slicing the demon open further, lifting the extremities to get every possible drop. That was the first time he had drank from someone other than Ruby. It was useful to know that not everyone was on Lilith’s side. Maybe he could use these enemies against her. 

(begin month 4) The end


End file.
